


Pois eu tenho sorte de ter você

by Kahekili



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahekili/pseuds/Kahekili
Summary: Quase quatro horas e nós estamos na praia. É uma segunda-feira, mas nós estamos na areia, no mar.





	Pois eu tenho sorte de ter você

Dez para as quatro e você está aqui, comigo, embaixo desse guarda-sol que, iluminado pela luz, faz com que as cores dancem pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos se movem pela costa da praia, admirando a beleza que Deus criou. Sei que não crê em Deus, ou em todas as coisas que a Bíblia diz. Mas como não acreditar em um ser divino que criou a maravilha que você é?

Admiro-o até que seus olhos se voltam para mim, o sorriso envergonhado, a pele negra a corar. Seus lábios se movem, provavelmente perguntando o que tanto encaro, porém, não escuto suas palavras, perdido na imensidão que são seus olhos castanhos. Talvez seja a fumaça que parece nunca deixar meus pulmões, talvez seja o fato de, pela primeira vez, eu paro para finalmente observar a minha volta e agradecer a sorte de te ter aqui, ao meu lado, nessa segunda-feira.

Sua mão me toca e eu finalmente consigo me concentrar em suas palavras. Você está envergonhado, sorri como uma menina virgem, mesmo que, há meia hora atrás você estivesse gemendo em cima de mim. Eu respondo sua pergunta, você cora ainda mais. Me pergunto tantas e tantas vezes como pode uma pele tão escura permitir que o vermelho tome seu lugar de direito.

A areia é fofa e quente, e há uma toalha ao seu lado onde você pode deitar, mas, por pura petulância, talvez, você opta por não a usar. Eu sorrio, sabendo que seus cabelos ficarão cheios de grãos e precisarei lavá-los duas vezes para que sinta como se estivesse limpo. Entretanto, ao contrário de você, não sei ficar parado, deitado, quando há um mar de oportunidades à minha frente. Eu levanto, sacudindo a areia em mim, e você reclama, como se já não estivesse completamente cheio dela.

A água está mais gelada do que previsto. Só a sensação da pele quente contra as ondas que quebram em minhas costas que me faz ficar, apreciar o sol quente que me queima e marca de vermelho. Não o vermelho tão belo, como o que sobe até suas bochechas nos momentos de vergonha, mas aquele feio e dolorido que fará com que não consiga encostar em mim.

De longe, vejo que acende um cigarro. Ou eu espero que seja um cigarro. Só há um baseado entre nossas coisas e quero guardá-lo para um momento especial. Suas pernas estão esticadas, seu braço direito aberto em um ângulo estranho. Seu peito magro sobe e desce. Quase consigo ver daqui a quantidade de ossos que sinto toda vez que te toco. Não preciso ficar repetindo o quanto o acho magro demais. Você nunca me escuta.

Provavelmente esse seja o motivo por trás de todo meu interesse por você. A sua força e a sua necessidade de nunca dar ouvido aos outros. Diferente de mim, diferente de tantas pessoas. Mas talvez seja algo até menos profundo. Porque você bem sabe que eu não sou uma pessoa profunda. Sou tão raso que nem consigo entender a moral de uma história. Talvez a verdade seja que o meu interesse é somente no seu corpo; na sua bunda, se fossemos mais específicos. Tão feroz e tão suave. Assim como o que eu sinto.

Seu cigarro acaba. Você se levanta. O sol bate diretamente na sua pele, iluminando-a. A cor negra não se destaca; você não é o único nessa praia. Mas a sua forma um tanto quanto desajeitada de andar faz com que eu não te perca de vista. Você vem em minha direção, mas para quando sente a água gelada tocando seus pés. Fresco. É isso que você é.  
Ao contrário do que eu esperava, entretanto, você entra no mar. Uma onda quebra em seu quadril e você pula. Eu rio e recebo um olhar de reprovação. Você me beija e seus lábios estão quentes, como seu corpo, como o sol. Seu toque se molda em minha gorducha cintura e eu sorrio.

É o meu paraíso.

**Author's Note:**

> Tema da rodada 17 - Divino. Meu tema: Amaterasu, deusa japonesa do Sol e do Universo.


End file.
